


Missing Moments in Time

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: They keep it quiet, for the most part. Sam thinks the whole base probably knows anyway, but doesn't really care. They have more important things to think about anyway.- - -A look at Sam and Daniel's relationship over the years.





	Missing Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no less than 10 in progress SG1 Sam/Daniel fics and one FINALLY sees the light of day, holy wow. There isn't enough fic for this ship. Please enjoy!

The first time it happened they laughed in the morning, smiling at each other as the sun snuck past the curtain and lit up Daniel's bed with its early morning rays. They didn't talk about it, nor did they pretend it didn't happen. It didn't need words, when the memory could be portrayed with just a smile and the occasional knowing look.

It happened again after Daniel had lost Sha're for good, when he was alone and hurting and lashing out, Sam had talked him down until he had sat on the couch looking so lost she hadn't been able to resist running a hand through his hair, trying to offer some comfort. They didn't make it to the bed that time, not that Sam was complaining about being pressed up against the wall by Daniel's impressive strength. She left him coffee in the morning, not wanting to wake him up when he was finally sleeping soundly. The next time she saw him he smiled at her, conveying all his thanks in a single twitch of his lips.

Mere weeks later the tables were turned after the entire mess with Jolinar. It was Sam's bed this time, Daniel's hands soft and sure, her tears staining her face as she held him tightly, letting him remind her that she was still alive, still here. He held her while she slept, made her breakfast in the morning, stayed with her for three days until she felt sure enough of herself to be alone again.

Then Daniel died.

For a year, Sam mourned quietly, in private. Holding Daniel's hand at the end, watching him turn into pure light and ascend, she'd realised the truth about what was between them, that she loved him. And that he must have loved her all along.

It threw her when they found him, when he asked if there had ever been anything between them. She didn't know how to answer, so she had said no, and fled. He'd called her on it a month later, when the memory of one of their nights had returned and he cornered her in her office. She had sagged against the table and admitted everything to him, that she'd only realised she loved him after he was dead. Then she asked him why Jack and Teal'c had both seen him while he was ascended and he'd never come to her. He'd admitted that if he came to her, he'd never have left again.

They keep it quiet, for the most part. Sam thinks the whole base probably knows anyway, but doesn't really care. They have more important things to think about anyway, like Ba'al and this new Goa'uld, Anubis. 

She almost dies at the Alpha site, and it's the first time Daniel holds her hand from the gate all the way to the infirmary. He ignores Jacob's significant look and raised eyebrows. They save the Asgard from the replicators and Anubis tries to take over the SGC and escape through the gate, and life goes on.

It's during Rya'c's wedding ceremony that Daniel whispers in her ear and Sam laughs, looks at him, shocked, then smiles, nodding. They ask Teal'c to be a witness and sneak away to the Colorado Springs court house the next day. Jack doesn't find out for six months. Not until after Daniel has vanished, apparently died again, then reappeared in his office. Maybe Sam kissing Daniel in the middle of the briefing room while he was wearing nothing but the SGC flag was a bit much, but at that point she didn't really care.

Cam takes one look at the two of them side by side and demands what he should know that he doesn't know. Daniel smiles and Sam stammers out the truth. Teal'c just smiles. Finally Cam shrugs and says as long as it doesn't affect the team, it's none of his business. He does try to keep Vala away from Daniel once she joins the team though. Sam punching her square on the nose once is more than enough.

Sam has pretty much gotten used to Daniel going missing every few months, so when he turns up transformed into a prior, she doesn't care that he might be brainwashed or dangerous, she marches right up to him and demands to know what the hell he was thinking, staying behind and letting himself get captured. He just smiled and hugs her, and when he tries to kiss her she tells him in no uncertain terms that he's going to have to give her a damned good apology before he comes anywhere near her again. In the background, Cam can barely contain his laughter.

They spend a lifetime trapped in a time dilation field, finally with all the time in the world and no immediate danger. Six years, eighty-six hours of labour, one hundred and five threats of castration, and Daniel fearing for his life far more seriously than he ever did before, brings three screaming hooligans to the ship, tearing through everything they can get their grubby little paws on.

Surprisingly, it's Cam and Vala's child that is the quiet one of the four small children and the one that keeps the other girls grounded in their strange life.

It's hardest for Teal'c, when the time comes, to stand in front of the controls with his nieces, four strong and beautiful women who know that after this moment they will have never existed at all. Their parents told them long ago what was at stake, that they had to do this, that there was no other choice. Sam and Daniel's youngest hold's Teal'c's hand as he presses the button and they all smile as they disappear and time sets itself to rights.

When they ask Teal'c what happened in the time dilation field he doesn't speak, but he does look at them for a long time. Finally, he turns to Sam and pulls her close, holding his friend tightly as he whispers in her ear that she will have beautiful children someday. He never says anything else, and two years later the first of three daughters is born, small and healthy and perfect, and Teal'c knowns everything will be as it should be.


End file.
